Hán Zhāng
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race =Sōzōshin | birthday =April 3 | age =3971 | gender =Female | height =165cm (5'5") | weight =58kg (127lb.) | blood type =A Positive | affiliation =Balancers of Souls, | previous affiliation = | profession =Balancer of Souls | position =Major | previous position = | branch =Execution Corps | previous branch = | partner =Hán Fāng | previous partner = | base of operations =Muken, , | relatives =Hán Fāng (Twin Sister) Hán Fèng (Brother) | education =Balancer Techniques | sealed form ='Lièkāi' | released form ='Qián Kūn Bēng Lièkāi' | story debut =Bleach: Equilibrium | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Hán Zhāng (韓張, in the transliteration of ) is a Sōzōshin and member of the ancient Balancers of Souls. She serves as a Major of the Execution Corps under Sūn Zhōng. She is the twin sister of Hán Fāng and older sister of Hán Fèng. Appearance Zhāng is a young looking woman of slightly above average height and slender build with some very light musculature visible across her body. She has long brown hair that is formed into two tails tied behind her with a series of white hair ties dividing her hair into specific sections while it stretches down the length of her back, her bangs flow out in front of either side of her face in a symmetrical style. There is a very slight crease, just barely visible to the naked eye, on her forehead just above her thin black eyebrows. She has curved eyes that become more angular as they move to the opposite side, with blue irises. She has a broad nose with a prominent bridge that runs rather thickly down the length of it before reaching the nostrils which are a smaller size in constrast. Her lips are a somewhat darker tone than the rest of her skin and appear to be somewhat flat with a visible crease around the lower lip denoting pressure applied from her upper lip. She wears most of the standard Balancer uniform though she replaces the tunic with a shortsleeved vest that has a high collar. She wears a single pauldron on her right shoulder alongside a bracer on her forearm with a pair of gold bangles on the left arm. She also replaces the hard cuffed boots with armoured sabatons and adorns metal greeves atop her trousers. Personality In contrast to her light hearted twin, Hán Zhāng is far more cold. She speaks in the strictest of formal tones, never referring to anyone by more than their family name and station. She is strictly professional in all her dealings with others, keeping everyone at an arm's length. To her, other people are little more than obstacles that get in the way of her own progression, as such she cares little for others and won't do much of anything to help another person outside of orders from her ranking superiors amongst the Balancers or if it'll serve her own ends. She is largely critical of other people and tends to be skeptical of them on a general level, sometimes being completely arbitrary. Her sister is exempt from this to a degree, though she is critical of her sibling, she also take a vested interest in her growth, attempting to pressure her twin into breaking past her insecurities in order to better realize her potential. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *As she is Chinese, Hán is the family name, while Zhāng is her given name. * is a popular family name, having been used by several famous military officers of the era, such as who served the kingdom of under , and . *The colour associated with Zhāng is mulberry, a shade of purple which, in Japanese colour culture, represents insight, wisdom, celebration, decadence, and, mystery. Appearances *'Bleach: Equilibrium' **''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' **''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' **''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' **''Balance of Souls: Perdition'' References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Balancer of Souls Category:Sōzōshin Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters